xmenevolutioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
A young man in his early twenties, Warren Worthington probably graduated from Harvard early with honors before going on to help his father run a multi-billion dollar industry. Warren was well-connected and well-travelled, and he enjoyed his life, until one day his mutation activated and he grew wings. He began to withdraw from the things he enjoyed, although because of who he was this did not go unnoticed. He could not disappear entirely, but had no idea how to move forward. He took to wearing a mask and acting like an 'angel', rescuing people from life-threatening situations in New York City. He was approached by Magneto to be one of his Acolytes,although Magneto wanted him more for his financial power than his mutation. After meeting Cyclops and Rogue, Warren refused Magneto's offer, but also declined their offer of joining the X-Men. Despite this, he later helped finance the re-building of the Xavier Mansion after its destruction. He also came to the X-Men for help when Gambit stole half of an ancient spider key from Warren's country estate, and helped them try to stop Mesmero. After the rising of Apocalypse, he also joined Kitty's squad in Mexico to fight Magneto, who had been turned into one of Apocalypse's Horsemen. In the final scene of the series, he was seen in the group photo of the X-Men outside Xavier's Institute. Powers and Abilities: Powers Wings: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Archangel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Trivia: *Warren appeared in 4 episodes *He was voiced by Mark Hildreth